bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Dago-aporro
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Bleach Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Dago-aporro. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Lord Ulquiorra (Discusión) 23:08 18 ene 2010 Bienvenido Compadre hola!! compadre me llamo lina soy de cali, es genial ver que ahora hay tres miembros de colombia en la wiki: tu, yo y el usuario Jaggerjack, te doy la bienvenida, actualmente soy la encargada junto con shitsuki kurosaki(Abraham2727--capitan de la decimoprimer division) de redactar los episodios de la serie y hemos hecho ya mas de 10!!!, soy capitana de la octava division, si te interesa ayudarnos, dejame un mensaje en mi pag. de discusion!! Archivo:8.jpeg----'Capitana Lady Konan Reportandose!!!' Lady Konan Porsupuesto en la wiki hay otro miembro que tambien es de bogota su nombre de usuario es: jaggerjack, que no se reporta mucho algo que no me gusta, puesto que tienes que ser un usuario muy activo si quieres trabajar conmigo, ps sin mas preambulo te pido que porfavor termines de redactar el episodio 7 : saludos de un león de peluche, en cuanto al ingreso al escudron, tienes que pedirselo al comandante general Deva Kuchiki Lord Ulquiorra Archivo:8.jpeg---- Capitana Lady Konan Reportandose!!! Lady Konan Ingreso en el Gotei 13 ¡Hola! Bienvenido a Bleach Wiki, siempre es un placer tener a miembros nuevos por aquí. Si deseas ingresar en el Gotei 13, antes de nada me debes indicar cuáles son tus propósitos: ser un Shinigami más o bien llegar a ser capitán de una de las divisiones que aún siguen vacantes. En cualquier caso, lo más conveniente es que te pases por el Foro y hagas una ficha de tu Shinigami en la discusión "Fichas de personajes". Cuando lo hayas hecho y hayas decidido qué deseas ser (ojo: si quieres ser capitán se te exigirá cierto grado de implicación en la wiki) pasa a avisarme vale? Ya tomaremos las decisiones correspondientes. ¡Ah! Y si tardo mucho en responderte, consulta con otro capitán. Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 21:37 21 ene 2010 (UTC) :La ficha de personaje sólo es obligatoria si quieres ser un miembro del Alto Mando y capitanear una división. Si no es el caso, tan sólo es opcional. Si no quieres entrar en el Alto Mando sino tan sólo unirte a una división y trabajar lo máximo posible en ella, sólo me tienes que indicar cuál es la división de tu elección o, si ya lo sabes, hablar con tu capitán correspondiente, pues él es quien te tiene que aceptar ^^. Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpeg Deva Kuchiki 20:16 22 ene 2010 (UTC) ::En caso de ingresar en el Alto Mando, deberias ser comprometerte más con la wiki (conectarte con periodicidad) y además, cumplir estos requisitos: ::*Rellenar la ficha de personaje de forma obligatoria. ::*Cumplir una misión, que te será asignada por mí mismo. Esta misión consistirá en escribir, ampliar o mejorar un artículo de la wiki, a fin de ver cuáles son tus aptitudes. Se valorará todo: forma de expresión, ortografía, manejo del formato, etc. ::*Tener la aprobación del resto de Capitanes, o al menos lograr más del 50 % de votos favorable. Cuando hayas hecho esto, serás oficialmente un miembro del Alto Mando y Capitán de la división que hayas elegido. ::Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpeg Deva Kuchiki 21:05 22 ene 2010 (UTC) episodio ha quedado bien el episodio, por ahora no te pondre ninguna tarea, puesto que has solicitado ingreso al alto mando,por ende te dejo libre de tareas,para que tengas tiempo de realizar el trabajo designado por Deva ---capitana lady konan excelente te acepto en mi division, seras mi teniente, dejame yo hablo con deva y que el te acomode en el fichero de divisiones---lady konan :Tu Capitana ya se ha comunicado conmigo y, dado que te ha dado su visto bueno, eres oficialmente el Subcapitán de la 8ª División. Estaría bien que me dieses un nombre para referirnos a ti como Shinigami (por ejemplo, aunque yo sea el usuario Lord Ulquiorra, como Capitán de la 1ª División soy Deva Kuchiki). En cualquier caso, hasta que decidas un nombre, te apuntaré directamente en la Comunidad como Dago-aporro. ¡Felicidades! --Archivo:1.jpeg Deva Kuchiki 23:12 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Mi Teniente!!! has sido aceptado, solo necesito que crees tu ficha de perfil de usuario y tu nombre de shinigami para usarlo en la wiki, tu ficha ya esta, deseas llamarte sazyel o deseas otro nombre,esos datos son importantes para actualizar la wiki!!!! Lord Deva los necesita!!! Lady Konan claro lo que quieras no hay problema nueva tarea el usuario c.a.r.i empezara trabajo de redaccion con el episodio 14, asi que como tu quieres ayudar redacta el episodio 15, ademas quiero que porfavor le añadas imagenes al episodio 8 sino es molestia claro esta. Capitana Lady Konan Reportandose!!! ----Archivo:8.jpeg Kenpachi025 12:19 23 ene 2010 (UTC)Lady Konan Ayuda Gracias No, con el formato no tengo problema, es que no sabia como empezar la pagina del capitulo, pero ya vi que es en "Crear articulo" Archivo:11.jpegSandai Kitetsu 03:13 24 ene 2010 (UTC) de donde sacan las capturas de los capitulos Archivo:11.jpeg Sandai Kitetsu 3er. Oficial de la 11va. Division c.a.r.i. 03:38 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Por el momento no hare caps, me enfocare en otras cosas.. puedes hacerlo hoy mismo!! Saludos!! Abraham2727 15:49 25 ene 2010 (UTC) felicitaciones No pareces teniente pareces capitan has trabajado muy bien,por cierto cuando hagas capitulos avisame a mi y al capitan shitsuki Capitana Lady Konan Reportandose!!!----Archivo:8.jpeg mmm vaya, el capitan shitsuki no me lo dijo jm.... bueno me parece bien tu trabajo y creo que debes ser capitan y no estar aqui como teniente *Mira antes de crear los articulos de los episodios, asegurate de que su nombre sea igual al de la lista de episodios que hay en la wiki, sino no podras colocarle hipervinculo, y como ha ocurrido el episodio # 16 ha sido re-dirigido por su nombre mal escrito. Capitana Lady Konan Reportandose!!!----'''Archivo:8.jpeg Lady Konan :O...:?SUB-CAPITAN!!! Hi!!!! veo que alfin e encontrado un sub-capitan!!!!...me presento soy Kenji sabasaki!!!!...presentandome...un placer!!! '''Sub-capitan 11º escuadron Archivo:11.jpeg Zangetsu-nii 23:09 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Jjajaja...yo ta,bien soy nuevo, si no me equivoco tengo 2 o 3 dias que me nombraron....SOMOS LA NUEVA GENERACION...JAJAJA Sub-capitan 11º escuadron Archivo:11.jpeg Zangetsu-nii 23:09 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Re: Terminacion acabo de terminar con el capitulo 14, a ver q tal quedo, dime con cual sigo? Archivo:11.jpeg Sandai Kitetsu 3er. Oficial de la 11va. Division c.a.r.i. 23:55 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Pues desde hace rato le deje un mensaje de q ya habia terminado, pero no ha contestado asi q empezare con el 18 como me dices, y la plantilla no la habia quitado por q no sabia si estaba bien lo q hice, pero si me dices q ya quite la plantilla es por q ya lo revisaste Archivo:11.jpeg Sandai Kitetsu 3er. Oficial de la 11va. Division c.a.r.i. 00:04 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Disculpa si te cuase problemas con tu capi, creo q somos algo nuevos, jejeje Archivo:11.jpeg Sandai Kitetsu 3er. Oficial de la 11va. Division c.a.r.i. 00:41 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Reporte El usuario Sandai de la 11ª Division empezara una nueva tarea, la redaccion del episodio 18 Capitana Lady Konan Reportandose!!! ----Archivo:8.jpeg * Antes que nada, NO puedes andar dando instrucciones a los demas usuarios en cuanto a la redaccion, puesto que los capitanes de la 8ª y 11ª Division,son los encargados de asignar a los usuarios los trabajos que se hayan de realizar, el usuario Sandai de la 11ª Division me ha dicho que tu le dijiste que realizara el episodio 18, yo tenia en mente asignarle el episodio 17. asi mismo cada vez que se empieza un trabajo los capitanes nos reportamos del inicio de la actividad y tambien a nuestros miembros de Division,al tiempo que UD. nos reportan la finalizacion de la tarea, para asi pasar a revisar y corregir, lee el foro REDACCION DE LOS EPISODIOS y ten en cuentas esas simples reglas y que porfavor NO se repita una situacion de estas. * Bueno ya termina el episodio 16 y haz el 17, ya que el usuario Sandai ha creado el 18. * He propuesto al capitan Shitsuki una nueva forma de trabajo de redaccion de episodios, para evitar futuros inconvenientes Lady Konan Nueva Metodologia Lee el Foro REDACCION DE LOS EPISODIOS,alli encontraras la nueva metodologia,sino la comprendes escribeme a mi pag de discusion. Lady Konan----Archivo:8.jpeg good!!! Buen trabajo cadete XD!! Sigue asi.. Abraham2727 05:58 27 ene 2010 (UTC) RE: redaccion Bueno comienza el episodio, pero debes tener en cuenta la nueva metodologia, dime cuantos episodios deseas trabajar, nos ha tocado 9 episodios desde el 21 al 30, trabaja despacio, con calma,Lord Deva desea algo bien hecho, igual yo, por eso puedes er que no he terminado el episodio 13, bueno Hazlo bien, ya pasare a dar aviso a los demas miembros del proyecto ahh, por cierto ya tuviste tu vaseada, pero tanquilo,aprecio la ayuda que me das,debi haberte explicado las cosas un poco mejor con respecto a los reportes, asi que tambien tengo algo de culpa no te mortifiques :) Capitana Lady Konan Reportandose!!! ----Archivo:8.jpeg *me parece bien, estaba pensando en repartir de a 3 episodios, pero Hiyosu no es muy activo,pero te recomiendo ir con calma,no he terminado el episodio 13 por motivos de salud, asi que tambien me tardare con los episodios que vienen. bueno, un nuevo usuario me ayudara,Sylvester Jesaja,asi que somos tres para nuestro pack de episodios, asi que lo he ordenado asi: Capitana Lady Konan:21-23 Teniente Nidaime Shiba:24-26 Sylvester Jesaja :27-29 *Jesaja no podra trabajar estos episodios, debido a que hace parte de la 11ª Division y esta ya tiene episodios asignados. asi que los episodios quedaran repartidos de forma aleatorea despues de haber terminado los episodios ya propuestos, es decir, yo termino los episodios 21-23 y tu 24-26 y de alli en adelante seran aleatoreos entre ambos. Lady Konan Atención usuarios activos de Bleach Wiki Recientemente me he vuelto administrador de una wiki en español. Esta es Anime wiki: http://es.anime.wikia.com/ . Lleva mucho tiempo inactiva, y dedicaré tiempo a restaurarla. Seguire activo en esta gran wiki, pero de manera un poco más corta. Espero lo entiendan, y si me necesitan, solo escriban en mi discusión (la de esta wiki), y yo me contactaré con ustedes. Espero y ojala algunos de ustedes me ayuden de vez en cuando (es un trabajo muy pesado) y además, aquí hay usuarios muy talentosos. Los seguiré viendo, y que viva Bleach Wiki!! Saludos!!! Abraham2727 18:28 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Ficha de Personaje Quiero que hagas tu ficha de personaje, como modo de fomentar la creatividad y para implementar la admision a la Division. mmm, increible!!,veo que tienes dos Zanpakuto,aunque, te falta organizar un poco mas los comandos y definir si revelas o no el bankai,bueno no importa esta bien chico!!! Insisto de Teniente no tienes nada!! tienes cualidades de un Capitan,por mi no hay problema,solo tienes que escoger una division y ya! la mision de aprobacion es facil (aunque a mi no me toco hacerla) ^^ cuando quieras aprobacion o recomendacion, es seguro que te la dare. Lady Konan Abuelo de Chad Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo! No tienes que pedir permiso para crear artículos nuevos, si ves que falta alguno en la wiki, sólo créalo :D. Ya iba siendo hora de que Óscar Joaquín de la Rosa fuese creado, has tenido una idea excelente! Archivo:1.jpeg Deva Kuchiki 15:22 12 feb 2010 (UTC) :Ya he puesto las categorías, y he hecho algunos cambios menores en el artículo. Está bastante bien, más largo incluso que el de la wiki inglesa! Eso sí, lo de las tildes es un asunto pendiente eh? Pero bueno, no está nada mal para empezar! --Archivo:1.jpeg Deva Kuchiki 18:28 13 feb 2010 (UTC) ::Si quieres entrar a formar parte del Alto Mando, entonces la ortografía es un asunto aún más prioritario que debe mejorarse ^^U. Mejora en ese sentido el artículo que has creado, y después te asignaré una misión. Por cierto, me tienes que decir qué división prefieres... Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpeg Deva Kuchiki 20:05 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Genial!!! bien por ti,futuro capitan, me gusta tu iniciativa Nidaime ^^ Lady Konan---Archivo:8.jpeg Ingreso en el Alto Mando Ahora está mucho mejor ^^. Sigue faltando alguna tilde, pero no vamos a ser exquisitos... Antes de ponerte una misión, te advierto que ésta va a consistir en escribir dos artículos nuevos cortitos, como el que acabas de hacer. Eso sí, antes me tienes que decir se has visto y tienes fresca la película Bleach: Memories of Nobody. Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpeg Deva Kuchiki 21:22 13 feb 2010 (UTC) :Perfecto! Entonces ahora mismo te doy una misión. Como ya te adelanté, consiste en escribir dos artículos nuevos. ¡Importante! El formato de los artículos debe ser igual al de los otros existentes en la wiki... es decir, que te puedes fijar en otros sitios, pero no quiero traducciones malas del inglés y es recomendable que la página esté distribuida en las subdivisiones típicas de aquí. Como los dos casos consistirán en artículos cortos, los apartados que deberás redactar consistirán en: Visión general (donde se habla del aspecto y la personalidad del personaje), Historia (si tiene algún trasfondo del pasado), Sinopsis (su participación en la serie) y Poderes y habilidades. Los dos artículos que te pido que realices son los siguientes: :*El artículo de Toshimori Umesada es un candidato a eliminación, pero he pensado que ya que está podrías expandirlo. Realmente, es empezar de cero pero es muy corto y no creo que te resulte ningún problema. :*Además, deseo que crees un artículo destinado a alguno de los Dark Ones de Memories of Nobody. Puedes elegir al que más te guste de entre los siguientes: Benin, Jai, Bau o Riyan. :Cuando hayas acabado, avísame y someteré tu trabajo al juicio de los demás capitanes ^^. No lo hagas tampoco muy deprisa, es mejor hacerlo despacio y bien ;). Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpeg Deva Kuchiki 10:59 14 feb 2010 (UTC) *Me gusta tu opinion, suerte Teniente Shiba!!! Capitana Lady Konan Reportandose!!!---'Archivo:8.jpeg Imagenes Oye podrias decirme o darme el link del sitio en donde encuentras las fotos de la guia ilustrada de shinigami de kon-sama?, necesito 3 fotos te lo agradeceria. ^^ agale, me sirve, necesito las de soi Fong, Aizen y de Hinamori, con gusto la recibo.Dejala en mi pag de discusion o a mi correo lina199325@hotmail.com con el nombre de: Bleach Wiki *Gracias,ahhh por cierto Futuro capitan de la 12ª Division, ya tienes mi voto^^ '''Capitana Lady Konan Reportandose!!! '----Archivo:8.jpeg Lady Konan Artículos recién creados ¡Hola! Has hecho un buen trabajo con los artículos de Benin y Umesada. Sin embargo, antes de admitir a trámite tu solicitud, te recomiendo que añadas vínculos en esos artículos. Ya sabes, empleando dos corchetes cada vez que aparezca por primera vez un personaje, un lugar, objeto, etc. que tenga un artículo en esta wiki. Remarco lo de que sólo hay que hacerlo la primera vez que aparece eh? Por ejemplo, en el caso de Benin, sólo habrá que añadir el vínculo relativo a Soi Fong (dos corchetes) en la primera ocasión que sea mencionada, y de la misma forma con el resto de cosas... Ah, y de paso pon las tildes, que te has comido casi todas!! Jejeje, estaré al tanto cuando acabes para convocar a los demás capitanes. Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpeg Deva Kuchiki 17:12 17 feb 2010 (UTC) *Antes que nada, ya he votado la solicitud de ingreso de los aspirantes a capitania,y como siempre te dije que te daria mi voto de confianza, este ha quedando constatado en la votación, lo prometido es deuda Futuro Capitán de la 12ª División Nidaime Shiba,PERO he prometido vigilar tus trabajos, especificamente a nivel ortografico, en el cual Deva ha hecho enfasís,no eres el unico con este dilema, el otro aspirante Kenji Sasabaki también lo tiene, por ahora todo marcha bien,cruza los dedos, aunque no creo que sea necesario,yo siempre he creido que seras Capitán. '''Capitana Lady Konan Reportandose!!! ----Archivo:8.jpeg Lady Konan---KARIN--- 19:23 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola! como estas Dago-Kun? te vengo a desear suerte para las elecciones de capitan! espero que seas el capitan de la 12ª escuadra y yo logicamente el de la 6ª escuadra...SUERTE y salu2!Zangetsu-nii 19:42 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Bienvenido al Alto Mando (Mensaje circular a los dos candidatos a capitanes) ¡Hola! Te doy mi más sincera enhorabuena, pues has sido admitido en el Alto Mando con muchos votos a favor y ninguno en contra. Han faltado algunos capitanes por personarse, pero los que hemos votado hemos supuesto una mayoría sobre el total, así que el puesto es tuyo. Eso sí, todos hemos incidido en la necesidad de que debes revisar tu ortografía bastante, tómatelo como una asignatura pendiente que hay que mejorar necesariamente eh? Pero bueno, tu contribución en la wiki ha sido premiada, y deseo sinceramente que el ritmo no decaiga sino que siga aumentando, para que este sitio llegue a convertirse en un lugar de referencia para todos los Bleach-adictos. Un saludo y mi más sincera enhorabuena. --Archivo:1.jpeg Deva Kuchiki 13:18 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Felicitaciones!, ahora somos capitanes jeje! me alegro que lo seamos!....Saludos Capitan 6ta división Archivo:6.jpegKenji Sabasaki 16:43 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Congratulaciones Felicidades Capitan Shiba. He pasado solo a felicitar al compañero que ha ascendido con mi actual Capitan. y para solicitar su Voto, en una situación: ¿Esta de acuerdo con que se comience un serial de articulos con respecto a los Seiyu de Bleach? Esperando su respuesta. A su disposicion:Teniente Sylle Jesaja 23:03 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Puedo???? Capitan queria saber si de alguna manera puedo entrar a su division ya que la doceava divicion siempre ha sido mi favorita. Acepto entrar en cualquier cargo no se como dejar mi firma xd gracias muchas gracias capitan shibaChairomaru 01:10 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Felicitaciones!!! Ya eres un miembro del alto mando, es perfecto,espero no se te olvide seguir trabajando conmigo Capitán Shiba en los episodios, una vez más Felicitaciones!!! Bien por ti, pero ya no tengo teniente,ahora es mi mision buscarme uno!! y ya tengo dos candidatos pero ninguno de ellos es activo en la wiki bueno hay que esperar. Capitana Lady Konan Reportandose!!! Lady Konan----Archivo:8.jpegLINA 20:25 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Cambio En La Redaccion Bueno como han visto ya no son dos Divisiones las que se encuentran involucradas en este proyecto,sino cuatro, por este motivo he decidido cambiar el asigamiento de episodios,como ya he empezado con el episodio 21 y Sylle teniente de la 6ª Division el episodio 31,entonces deseo proponerles algo,Uds. deben elegir si trabajamos de a 10 Episodios o de a 5 Episodios,por el momento la asignacion de episodios es asi: *8ª Division: Episodios 21-25 *6ª Division: Episodios 31-35 *11ª Division: Episodios 26-30 *12ª Division: Episodios 36-40 Pero al ver que la Sexta Division desea Trabajar desde el episodio 50 en adelante tendriamos que realizar un cambio drastico,Sino estan de acuerdo con lo propuesto,en ese caso sean ustedes como miembros del proyecto quienes propongan nuevas metodologias y formas de trabajar mas facilmente el proyecto, siendo nada mas espero su voto en el foro "REDACCION DE LOS EPISODIOS".Gracias por la atencion prestada. Añado que la redacción de episodios oficialmente se encuentra detenida,hasta el momento del termino de la votación,para ver si continuamos con esta metodologia o la cambiamos estrcuturalmente. Capitana Lady Konan Reportandose!!! Lady Konan--Archivo:8.jpeg--LINA-- 19:53 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Mi nombre Elegi como nombre Hatake Kisuke Chairomaru 01:28 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Proyecto Me gustaria hacer un trabajo sobre Bleach the Third Phantom ya le avise al Capitan Kuchiki pero no me puede dar personas ya que no sabe que usuarios conocen este juego usted sabe algo o conoce a alguien que conozca sobre este tema? Teniente Podría ascenderme a teniente ya que he estado trabjando duro por los archivos de Bleach the Third Phantom(si los revisa vera que alugnos son un poco extensos), pero si no puede, podría darme el tercer puesto ya que he revisado y nuestro tercer oficial no es muy activo. Gracias Cápitan Shiba y por cierto ya termine los artículos del juego Bleach the Third Phantom. A parte ¿Cómo hago para que mi firma diga Hatake Kisuke? o ¿Teniente Hateke? ¿ qué tenga el logo de la División? Siento tantas preguntas. AttChairomaru 20:59 6 mar 2010 (UTC) Los siento Cápitan pero no entiendo como utilizar la firma que usted me dió por que si utilizo copiar y pegar no sale el logo y si utilizo Signature sale el nnombre de Usuaria (la firma la conservo) Capitan podria poner una tabla de navegacionde nuestra division en mi pagina de usuario?? ya que cuando la pongo el simbolo de la division no aparec, muchas gracias. Si ya me encargo de eso. Una pregunta Capitan, se puede empezar con la redaccion de nuestros episodios desde ahora o hay que esperar que Kaito se active o que la redaccion llegue a los episodios que nos tocan? Aqui hay una plantilla de nuestros oficiales dudo que le sirva pero es para difundirla. Ha notado la ausencia del Capitan Kuchiki ya es hora de cambiar la portada y eso. Cápitan cuales son los capítulos que nos tocan a nosotros? Hatake Kisuke----Archivo:12.jpeg----'Teniente Hatake Reportandose!!!' Frase Debido a la asuencia del Capitan Kuchiki deberiamos crear algo en el foro o ralizar una discusion para editar la frase de la semana q se elgirian por votos en la discusion de la misma pagina, claro no lo podremos mostrar en la portada pero si se le mostrara al que visite la pagina. Chairomaru 02:46 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Veredicto Capitán Shiba ya he dado mi veredcito sobre la metodologia de los episodios ya puedes pasar a leerla. Capitana Lady Konan--Archivo:8.jpeg Circular Seiyus Capitanes; Se les invita a Todos; a Formar parte de la votación con motivo del Serial de Seiyus de Bleach; Mas Información en el Foro: SEIYUS A Su Disposición: Teniente Sexta División ''' Archivo:6.jpeg Sylle Jesaja 05:18 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Bueno; Tiene Razòn Capitan Shiba; esa observaciòn deberia de hacerña mi capitàn. Sin embargo, la redaccion es un poco distinta a la do los demas episodios (suponiendo que ud. se refiere a la redacciòn del episodio 31) por que asi me lo han pedido. No pienso decirle nada mas. Espero y no se moleste o suene muy grosero mi comentario. Arigato. A Su Disposiciòn: '''Teniente Sexta Divisiòn Archivo:6.jpegSylvester Jesaja Frase de la Semana Si deseas puedes votar por la frase de la semana en el foro. No se si lo sabe Capitan pero hace uno o dos dias le pregunte al Capitan Kurosaki si podia ser Capitan cuando se eligiera un nuevo adm, a usted le parece? Capitan he estado revisando los episodios y vi que el que se titula Ichigo se convierte en Hollow y note que ese articulo le tocaba a usted y no estava terminado, solo es un recordatorio por si se le olvido. Hatake Kisuke---Archivo:12.jpegTeniente Hatake Reportandose!!! qiero ser de tu division kiero ser de tu division respondeme Kensei Kurotsuchi 16:58 14 sep 2010 (UTC)